Destino roto
by Dianyan
Summary: La Plaga ha pasado y con ella nuevos acontecimientos se desatan en la vida de Elissa y Alistair. Ahora tendrán que enfrentar nuevos retos que van más allá de lo que hubiesen deseado o esperado. Los fantasmas del pasado no han desaparecido del todo, así como los engendros acechan una vez más y una promesa incumplida traen una obscura sombra sobre el futuro que deseaban construir.
1. Chapter 1

**Inicio esta nueva historia para todos ustedes, para quienes no me han leído todo inicia en Destino Gris. No siento tan necesario leer mi historia anterior, pues los sucesos se irán explicando por sí mismos. Espero que mi escritura no se haya oxidado mucho y de ser así, agradezco a Fridda las correcciones que me ha hecho para mejorar este primer capítulo. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Bioware.**

 **Sueño y despertar**

" _Por siglos, los guardas grises - una Antigua orden de guardianes que juró unificar y defender el mundo - han luchado contra las hordas de engendros tenebrosos. La leyenda contaba que al derrotar al Archidemonio la plaga de los engendros tenebrosos sería erradicada durante siglos, pero de alguna manera consiguieron sobrevivir."_

Los mechones de su cabello mojado se pegaban a la suavidad de las mejillas, al lado, quien la acompañaba seguía con fiereza cada uno de los movimientos realizados ante el grupo de engendros que las tenía rodeadas. La castaña retiraba los cabellos del rostro que estaban ya manchados de sangre, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su cabello había crecido desde la última batalla. Sería cuestión de acostumbrarse una vez más, eso era todo.

Su compañera no parecía tener ese problema, su corta cabellera tan negra como esa noche, le ayudaba a moverse con agilidad, tal vez le faltaba estrategia en sus movimientos pero sin duda alguna tenía un futuro promisorio como guerrera si es que… bueno, no era buena idea pensar en eso cuando había un montón de engendros atacando.

\- "¡Parece que lograron entrar al Alcázar de la vigilia, mi señora!"- gritó la joven a todo pulmón.

\- "Hacedor, esto parece nunca tener fin ¿verdad?"- dijo la otra mujer preguntando a un ser de supuesta omniprescencia que jamás respondería sus preguntas. Notó la mirada curiosa de su acompañante, sólo negó en respuesta para que la ignorara y así seguir su camino.

A pesar de que la trataba como su superior, ambas aparentaban la misma edad, sin embargo era notorio que una de ellas tenía mucho más experiencia en el campo de batalla, tanto así que no parecía inmutada por la entrada de esas bestias al Alcázar y mucho menos asustada, lo que realmente la tenía desconcertada era cómo demonios podía ser posible que aún existiesen hordas de engendros atacando la superficie, se suponía que una vez muerto el Archidemonio esa pesadilla terminaría. Tomó un leve suspiro para recuperar el aliento ya que, a pesar de no haber sido notificada de tal situación, el acabar con esos engendros seguía siendo la misión primordial de un guarda gris.

\- "En ese caso debemos continuar. Prepara tu espada, Mhairi."

\- "A sus órdenes, mi señora."

\- "Sólo llámame Elissa, por favor."- ella sabía que volver a repetírselo sería inútil, Mhairi era una joven caballero demasiado formal para atreverse a tomar esas libertades con ella, sin embargo ser llamada por su nombre era algo que la había pedido desde su encuentro en los muelles de Amaranthine.

Sus avances eran lentos, pues a cada paso que daban un nuevo enemigo les salía al paso. Un guardia malherido les informó de la situación dentro del Alcázar, al parecer muchos soldados se quedaron atrapados luchando con los engendros. Elissa no pudo más que intentar ponerlo a salvo mientras trataba de solucionar la situación.

 _¿Solucionar?_ Pensó ella. Tendrían suerte si sobrevivían unos pocos de los guardias que se quedaron allí ante este inminente ataque. Se encontraba totalmente sola ante los nuevos problemas que se le avecinaban, no estaban más con ella sus compañeros; Zevran dijo que regresaría a Antiva y no estaba en esos momentos para cubrir su espalda, tampoco lo estaba Leliana para atravesar los corazones de los enemigos con sus flechas, Shale regresó a Orzammar, Morrigan se había esfumado sin decir palabra, Wynne debía continuar sus obligaciones en el Círculo, Sten por fin pudo regresar con su informe y con su Asala, mientras que Oghren parecía bastante cómodo entre los barriles de cerveza del castillo en Pináculo, incluso Charlotte en esos momentos le hacía compañía a Alistair en medio de su largo viaje. Al recordarlo, Elissa no tenía duda alguna que él era la persona a quien más necesitaba.

Dejó al guardia recostado sobre unas pieles para que pudiera recuperarse en una vieja choza, Mhairi ya la estaba esperando afuera, en medio de la noche y la lluvia. Al salir, Elissa levantó la vista al cielo para que la lluvia bañará los rastros de sangre de su rostro y proseguir hacia Amaranthine. Cuando sus padres rompieron el compromiso con Nathaniel hace tantos años, jamás creyó que volvería a pisar las tierras de los Howe. La vida daba vueltas de lo más extrañas.

Parecía que esos engendros le daban una buena sacudida de realidad, después de pasar semanas de ensueño en medio del camino con su ahora querido esposo. Al parecer, el ser Guarda Gris jamás le iba a permitir gozar de un matrimonio normal por más que lo intentasen.

\- "Mi señora, no hay tiempo que perder."- Mhairi la apresuró para que abandonara su ensoñación.

\- "Lo sé, yo misma me lo he repetido desde hace ya bastante tiempo, Mhairi. Continuemos."

Su camino se vio tapizado de cadáveres, por suerte ninguno humano. Todos debían estar refugiándose en el Alcázar.

* * *

 _ **Días antes**_

 _Cada acto del pasado no necesariamente es hecho por aquel quien tiene que pagar las consecuencias, era una lección que Alistair había aprendido a regañadientes una infinidad de veces, podía jurar que era el factor que definía su vida por entero. Primero el accidente que podía significar su nacimiento mismo, marcado por el abandono y la indiferencia de ambos padres, y muchos años después, cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas al iniciar una misión considerada suicida por culpa de la traición de un hombre hacia su rey. No pudo eludir esas consecuencias en ese entonces, así como ahora tampoco podía evitar aquellas que Morrigan había causado y de las cuales la joven bruja había huido sin dar explicación de sus actos, al menos no convincentes._

 _Alistair intuía que el Hacedor no quería dejarlo tranquilo, darle siquiera un respiro de lo que parecían obstáculos para su futura felicidad y dicha en su recién formado matrimonio, cuyo estado de perfección duró tan sólo su noche de bodas y fue sacado de su ensueño por un par de desconocidos guardas grises enviados desde la fortaleza de Weisshaupt a la mañana siguiente. Tenía frustraciones se aferraban a su mente cuando se servía una copa más de vino, el invierno estaba cerca nuevamente y eso lo ayudaba a mantenerse caliente. Bueno, mentiría si dijese que Eli no era de ayuda en esas noches frías, sin embargo su recién iniciada dicha conyugal terminaría dentro de unos días cuando él partiera por meses para rendir un informe a un lugar desconocido. Bebió el vino lentamente mientras observaba a Eli ponerse su camisón preparándose para dormir._

\- " _No le veo sentido a que duermas con ese camisón, cariño. A la mañana siguiente despertarás sin él."- dijo Alistair con una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro._

 _Elissa lo miró desafiante._

\- " _¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan descarado, mi querido Comandante?"- contestó ella llamándolo por su nuevo título._

\- " _¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas tan dura conmigo! Creí que la mejor ocasión para hacer este tipo de juegos sería en nuestra luna de miel."- bromeó Alistair no tomando muy en serio sus propias palabras._

 _Esa noche la pasarían en una posada, tal como lo habían hecho las noches anteriores. Alistair estaba seguro que esa no era la idea de Eli de una luna de miel ideal, sin embargo ella no se quejaba en lo absoluto, el deber los llamaba una vez más para variar pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus mismas responsabilidades los mantendrían separados el uno del otro por varios meses. Su camino apuntaba hacia la fortaleza de los guardas grises en Weisshaupt con el propósito de rendir un informe detallado sobre lo acontecido en la Quinta Plaga y la muerte del Archidemonio, eso no sonaba nada bien para Alistiar sólo significaba que el Guarda Comandante tenía serias dudas que no podían quedarse sin respuesta. Mientras tanto, el de Eli, era encargarse ella misma de Amaranthine y la búsqueda de nuevos reclutas._

 _Un barco lo esperaba mañana en el puerto listo para partir a los Anderfels, al atracar en su destino sus compañeros guardas, los mismos que le hicieron llegar la orden, lo acompañarían hasta la fortaleza. Después de eso, Eli tenía que continuar su camino en solitario. Alistair no pudo evitar que la sombra de la tristeza apareciera en su rostro._

\- " _¿Tan triste te pone que me haya puesto este camisón, cariño?"- la dulce voz de Eli jugueteaba ahora en sus pensamientos y tuvo que sacarlo de su depresión de golpe._

\- " _¡No! ¡Tú sabes que no es eso! Es sólo que, bueno… lamento que el inicio de nuestro matrimonio no haya podido ser más romántico, hubiera sido maravilloso poder quedarnos un poco más de tiempo en Pináculo… parecías tan feliz ahí y ahora... esto es…"- las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, y sus ideas difusas no ayudaban a completar ninguna defensa coherente- " y además… mañana tendré que… en verdad lo siento…"_

 _Dijo él apenado._

\- " _Llevamos sólo unas semanas de casados y ya me siento el peor marido."_

\- " _¿Ese es el vino hablando? Eso debe ser, porque de lo contrario no dirías semejantes disparates. Mi hogar ya no es Pináculo, ahora es a tu lado. No importa si tenemos que separarnos sólo unos meses."- ella soltó una risa que tranquilizó a su joven marido._

\- " _Yo sólo… no lo sé… en mi mente se encuentra todavía esa idea de que siempre nos resulta imposible pasar unos días tranquilos, al menos para nosotros hablar algo así siempre suena como a una locura. Me hubiese encantado estar en una habitación más apropiada para una pareja de recién casados, y no en una posada cualquiera como si todavía estuviésemos persiguiendo un Archidemonio."_

\- " _Bueno, para comenzar no creo que nosotros quepamos en la clasificación de un matrimonio común. Y mucho menos creo que tengamos noches románticas comunes si una mabari nos acompaña a todas partes."- dijo ella lanzando su mirada a la puerta, desde donde Charlotte protegía la entrada en medio de plácidos sonidos al dormir._

 _Tomó su rostro suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos._

\- " _Sé que esto no es como lo habíamos planeado, con nosotros nunca aplican los planes ¿sabes? Si todo hubiese salido como estaba planeado, no nos hubiésemos casado, no estaríamos siquiera vivos y mucho menos nos habríamos conocido. Son sólo unos meses Alistair, es por un informe, sabes que esperaré ansiosa tu regreso."- lentamente ambos quedaron a tan sólo centímetros de tocar sus labios._

 _Él por fin sonreía._

\- " _Y más le vale, mi señora ¿Ves este anillo? Me lo prometiste enfrente de todos, que te quede claro: hasta que la muerte nos separe."_

\- " _Aplica lo mismo para ti, más te vale volver sano y salvo. Y que sea rápido. Tenemos una orden de Guardas Grises que construir."_

\- " _¡Oh! ¿En verdad sólo sería por eso?"_

\- " _Y porque te necesito a mi lado de ahora en adelante, cada noche y cada día, mi amado esposo."- ella no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa, al notar el rostro de Alistair descender sobre_ _su_ _cuello._ _Sus_ _manos se posaron sobre el_ _camisón, deslizándolo suavemente hasta caer al piso._

\- " _Te advertí que era innecesario que lo utilizaras, mi señora."_

\- " _En ese caso, no sé por qué tú aún continuas vestido, mi señor."- ella comenzó con diligencia un trabajo tan placentero que en las últimas semanas había practicado bastante._

 _Alistair debía admitir que para disfrutar de sus primeros días de casado, realmente no se necesitaba más que una cama amplia, un buen vino y unas cuantas velas para deleitarse en la desnudez de su esposa. El descanso pasó a segundo plano esa noche, ya tendría suficiente tiempo para dormir por meses a bordo de un barco con un par de guardas desconocidos, muy a su pesar._

* * *

Acercando sus manos al fuego para poder calentarlas un poco, Elissa no tenía idea de que su día iba a terminar de esa manera. Por un momento temió fallar en su primera e imprevista misión para salvar el lugar de esos engendros, sin embargo parecía que el Hacedor le sonreía de vez en cuando poniendo la ayuda precisa en el momento indicado.

La verdadera sorpresa no fue encontrarse con el mago apóstata, Anders, sino que en la lucha misma estaba Oghren. Como él mismo había confesado, al encontrarse sobrio después de terminadas las fiestas **,** lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus compañeros sin mucho éxito pues todos habían emprendido caminos separados días antes. Así que no lo pensó dos veces para seguir a Alistair y Elissa hasta Amaranthine, siendo el lugar que le quedaba más cercano. El asombro de la joven creció al enterarse de los auténticos deseos de Oghren de unirse a la orden de los Guardas Grises. Tanto Mhairi como Oghren, abrazaban la idea de unirse con singular felicidad, por supuesto que cada uno a su manera. El caso de Anders fue distinto, pues tuvo que convocar el derecho de llamamiento para que los enviados de la Capilla no lo llevasen de regreso al Círculo, donde seguramente le esperaba un castigo por los actos que había cometido.

Para Elissa era absurdo el que se le persiguiera sólo por los poderes que emanaban de él, Anders no parecía una persona que los usaría para el mal. Parecía un hombre amable, cuya única ambición era buscar un poco de libertad y algunas mujeres, aparentemente. Eso pudo comprobarlo en los ligeros coqueteos que le lanzaba a Mhairi.

Al recordar su nombre le vino un escalofrío, su cabeza tenía un dolor punzante. Así debía sentirse la culpa y el remordimiento, pues al igual que su cabeza, algo le estrujó el corazón.

\- " _Tan joven y yo no pude hacer nada".-_ pensó.

Se preguntaba si Alistair hubiese estado más preparado para esa situación, debido a que él estuvo presente cuando fue el día de su Iniciación ¿había visto más muertes que las de Daveth y Ser Jory? Seguramente ¿habrá sentido el mismo miedo y horror que ella sintió ese día? No podía saberlo, no eran temas que tocaran muy a menudo en sus noches juntos. De hecho, siempre fueron temas que ella agradecía que él no tocara.

Los rostros de la agonía de sus dos antiguos compañeros quedaron sepultados en el olvido por un buen tiempo, que el Hacedor la perdone por ese acto de egoísmo, pues después de tanto tiempo de huir de esos recuerdos, estos volvieron al ver el sufrir de Mhairi. Elissa no pudo dejar de exhalar un sonido de angustia cuando vio a la pobre mujer retorcerse de dolor y después quedar inmóvil, con los ojos en blanco y un hilillo de sangre corría por las comisuras de sus labios.

Sólo fue una muerte, pero se sentía culpable. Anders y Oghren lograron sobrevivir, uno con más éxito que el otro, pero iban a estar bien ¿sería capaz de buscar a más personas y hacerlas pasar por ese tormento? Tenía que hacerlo, al menos mientras Alistair estuviese ausente, prometió que llevaría cabalmente esa tarea. No era tiempo para sentimentalismos cuando habían dejado todo el arlingo bajo su protección.

Ya era tarde, pero tenía que comenzar a leer el montón de documentos sobre la mesa y ver los pendientes que ahora la esperarían en su nuevo hogar, pero primero debía escribir una carta. Se sirvió una botella de vino, llevó una vela a la mesa y comenzó a escribir.

" _Querido Alistair:_

 _Sé que todas mis cartas te llegaran una vez que hayas llegado a los Anderfels, pero quería comenzar en cuanto llegase a Amaranthine…"_

Elissa tenía que hacer dos cartas para sus propósitos, una dirigida a su esposo para demostrarle su afecto y amor, y otra dirigida al Comandante para informarle que los Guardas Grises estaban listos para pelear nuevamente pues el peligro una vez más estaba al acecho.

Y de hecho otro peligro estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía, observándola con ira.

* * *

La idea de Anders de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes no era algo que lo convenciera del todo, así que la habitación que le habían asignado como nuevo guardia la usaría estrictamente para dormir, y como todavía no sentía un ápice de sueño esa noche, prefería salir a caminar y tomar el aire fresco. Era agradable el poder entrar y salir a su antojo de cualquier lugar, tal vez ser Guarda no era algo que hubiese elegido por decisión propia, pero no tenía nada de lo cual arrepentirse. Su cabeza seguía justo donde le gustaba que estuviese: sobre su cuello. Para un mago apóstata eso significaba un buen día, lo crean o no.

Además el tener dos nuevos amigos no le caía nada mal a nadie, el enano podía ser un poco escandaloso y maloliente, pero Anders suponía que regalándole un jabón se acabarían los problemas. En cuanto a la Guarda, por un momento creyó que ella era el nuevo Comandante al agradecerle el salvarle el pellejo. Sin embargo, al parecer tendrán que esperar unos meses para conocer a quien está a cargo ahora, o al menos eso le dijeron antes de enterarse que la joven Guarda es esposa del actual Comandante, Alistair Theirin.

Anders siempre ha creído que las mujeres son quienes llevan el mando de las relaciones casi todo el tiempo, así que para él, esa chica es la auténtica Comandante en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Poco importaba si era más de la medianoche para dar un paseo que daba pie a esas cavilaciones, el sueño todavía no reclamaba su cuerpo así que ver las estrellas era algo que disfrutaba a tan altas horas de la noche. Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando en medio de la oscuridad distinguió la figura de un guardia forcejeando con un hombre.

" _¿Un ladrón?"-_ pensó de inmediato.

Luego llegó un segundo guardia, poco después un tercero y por último un cuarto. Cuatro hombres se necesitaron para someter a uno, Anders sabía que entonces no podía ser un ladrón, los ladrones no luchan con tanta fiereza por su vida. Era un hombre con una increíble ira guardada, tal como sus compañeros magos se resistían cuando estaban a punto de ser atrapados por un templario.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió volver, a lo lejos escuchó la voz del hombre gritando:

\- "¡LA MATARÉ! ¡NO PODRÁN DETENERME! ¡JURO QUE LA MATARÉ!"

Tal como pensó. Un hombre con una gran ira guardada.

* * *

Lo atraparon. Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo. Ella estaba sola, la ventana le daba fácil acceso para hacerlo rápidamente. Su oportunidad de oro llegó cuando la vio quedarse dormida sobre algunos papeles, estaba cansada así que aunque despertase no daría mucha pelea. El error lo cometió él por salir a cumplir su venganza en un día de lluvia pues las piedras de la torre estaban más resbalosas que de costumbre, así que dio un mal paso y todo quedó al descubierto.

El golpe que hizo su cuerpo al caer, alertó a uno de los guardias que inmediatamente intentó aprehenderlo. Él con gusto iría a la horca si primero lograba cumplir su cometido, no antes. Así que forcejeó, parecía tener la ventaja incluso cuando llegó el segundo guardia. Logró zafarse cuando por desgracia llegó otro más, al llegar el cuarto perdió la esperanza de huir.

Cubierto de barro, su rostro no reflejaba derrota. Tenía que lograrlo de algún modo, no había viajado desde las Marcas Libres para esto, para ver a una mocosa mimada sentada en el despacho de su padre sin tener ningún derecho de estar allí.

En cuanto la viera la mataría, no importaban los testigos o si moría en el intento. Elissa Cousland le daría la venganza que tanto anhelaba.


	2. Venganza y redención

**Segundo capítulos, gracias a Fridda por sus siempre apreciadas correcciones y a la vez por darme mi comentario de ánimo, igualmente agradezco a la segunda personita que se tomó el tiempo para hacerlo. La verdad no creo merecer tales halagos, mil gracias.**

 **Venganza y redención**

Las historias que había escuchado de niño sobre las emocionantes aventuras que acontecían en el mar se alejaban mucho de las horas de completo aburrimiento que transcurrían en la cubierta del barco. El cielo y las nubes era su principal distracción desde que había dejado tierra, ahora la nave debía encontrarse bordeando cerca de los territorios orlesianos. La única que parecía divertirse a bordo era Charlotte, la inquieta mabari que Elissa había dejado a su cuidado ¿o él estaba bajo el cuidado de la mabari? Puede que su encantadora esposa hubiese insistido en que la perra lo acompañase por esa razón.

Se sentó como de costumbre cerca de la proa, viendo corretear a una emocionada Charlotte que no dejaba de husmear en cada rincón del barco. Dio un largo suspiro cuando una vez más levantó la vista al cielo. Tal vez para la gran mayoría de aquellos que hacen un viaje por mar la primera vez, lo común sería contemplar la inmensidad de las aguas mecerse a un ritmo casi hipnótico, dejándose llevar por su calma mientras estas no se embravecieran cuando se suscitara alguna temida tormenta, cosa que ninguno de los tripulantes deseaba por razonables motivos, sin embargo Alistair prefería desviar su mirada de esas aguas que lo conducían a lo desconocido.

Lo intentó los primeros días, simplemente dejarse llevar y contemplar al sol ocultándose dentro de las profundidades del mar, pero no pudo. Los amargos recuerdos de su infancia lo perseguían hasta ahora, en su mente, al ver el sol ser engullido por las aguas le recordó a su padre mismo siendo devorado hasta sumergirse por completo en las profundidades del azul intenso que tenía ante sus ojos. Aquel padre que nunca conoció pero que siempre anheló.

Deseaba creer que al ser libre de las ataduras que significaba llevar su sangre, ese tipo de pensamientos se disiparían para siempre, sin embargo en la soledad que ahora experimentaba debido a sus deberes de Guarda Comandante, su padre representaba el eterno retorno que siempre lo atormentaba. Tal vez el mar le trajo el último sueño que tuvo de niño, de que si algún día se aventuraba en un barco, él lo buscaría y lo encontraría con vida, que lo abrazaría arrepentido y serían felices. Los acontecimientos cambiaban algunas veces, pero su sueño infantil siempre era que su padre estuviese con él. Después de todo, no cualquier niño podía decir que su padre era el mismísimo rey de Ferelden.

Cada vez que los pensamientos deprimentes lo envolvían, tocaba ligeramente el nuevo anillo que adornaba uno de sus dedos, como si lo acariciara suavemente. Siempre que eso ocurría, era cuando se daba cuenta que si los malos recuerdos parecían haberse esfumado era porque desde hacía dos años Eli estaba a su lado. Jamás se habían despegado desde ese entonces, ya sea como amigos o amantes, su compañía era vital para él. De lo contrario, Alistair temía volver a ser el mismo niño ingenuo a quien todos querían manipular. Era lamentable que el ahora Comandante se sintiera de esa manera y le hacía pensar en lo mucho que le faltaba para convertirse en un verdadero hombre, en un verdadero líder al igual que Duncan, su gran ejemplo a seguir.

No necesitaba a Eli únicamente porque la amara, sino porque era la única persona que le dio la fortaleza que siempre había necesitado para enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo al hacerle creer en sí mismo. Puede que la presión que Duncan ejercía sobre él cuando recién había ingresado a la orden, haya sido porque de igual forma creía en su potencial, por desgracia nunca pudo estar seguro de ello o siquiera atreverse a preguntarle cuando estaba vivo.

Deseaba que Eli estuviese a su lado para decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que no hablaría de más al presentarse con su informe ante el Guarda Comandante en Weisshaupt. No se encontraba nervioso en lo absoluto, su ansiedad se reducía a que simplemente ya quería terminar lo más pronto posible el embrollo en el que Morrigan lo había metido y del cual le estaba infinitamente agradecido, a pesar de los problemas que le depararan sus obligaciones como Guarda, estaba seguro que los afrontaría sin problema. Al rozar su anillo se decía a sí mismo que al fin tenía un hogar al cual regresar, por fin comprendía a sus compañeros en Ostagar cuando mencionaban sus deseos de volver a casa.

"Pero si apenas llegaste hace unos días."- solía él mencionar cuando escuchaba a alguno de ellos expresar el anhelo de regresar prontamente al hogar.

Ahora los entendía, el que siempre tuviesen un lugar al cual volver era algo que reconfortaba y hacía sentir que valía la pena seguir viviendo. Llevar una vida normal era algo que le había sido siempre negado y gran parte de su vida creyó que la misma felicidad también le estaba prohibida, pero él mismo buscó el camino para llegar a sentirla, incluso en la distancia se sentía feliz al saber que había alguien que lo esperaba.

Esta segunda oportunidad que le fue otorgada por Morrigan tanto a él como a Elissa, le daba un nuevo valor a su vida el cual no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar. Quería dar todo de sí como Guarda Comandante a pesar de no sentirse completamente listo para asumir tal responsabilidad, y de igual manera quería gobernar lo mejor posible el arlingo de Amaranthine no importando todos los papeles, peticiones o asuntos por aprender. La diplomacia fue algo a lo que siempre le huyó, pero no más. Si estaba vivo a pesar de tener todas las probabilidades en contra, era el momento de demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo.

Un llamado sorpresivo hizo que su vista se enfocara nuevamente en lo que acontecía en el barco.

\- "Su perra se comió uno de mis guantes, Comandante."- dijo el joven que lo miraba molesto.

Alistair dirigió su vista a Charlotte quien fingía no saber nada de lo que hablaba el hombrecillo. Suspiró resignado, él no era tonto, era consciente de que ella sabía muy bien del crimen del cual era acusada y fingiría demencia, además se hubiese visto ridículo que comenzara a pelear con la terca mabari.

\- "Supongo que entonces te debo un par nuevos y llámame Alistair, ya te lo he dicho."

El joven se sentó a su lado aceptando su pérdida.

\- "Los había comprado en Pináculo, eran nuevos."- soltó el chico haciendo una especie de puchero.

Alistair sonrió. No sabía el por qué pero ese joven le recordaba a sí mismo cuando recién había ingresado a la Orden.

\- "Lamento escuchar eso, yo también he tenido mis pérdidas desde que mi esposa decidió quedarse con ella, pero cuando se trata de pelear jamás decepciona esta pequeña."- Charlotte se acercó para ser acariciada por Alistair, la mabari percibía cuando ya había sido perdonada de su travesura en turno.

\- "¿Su esposa? Se refiere a Lady Cousland ¿verdad?… bueno, aunque ahora que es su esposa… sería ¿lady Theirin?"- el joven trataba de entablar con nerviosismo una charla. Alistair intuía que algunas veces su compañero también debía aburrirse.

\- "La verdad es que ella ya no era llamada Lady Cousland desde hacía bastante tiempo y yo realmente nunca he sido Lord o príncipe de nada, mi apellido jamás ha salido a relucir en ninguna conversación. Así que solamente somos los guardas grises Alistair y Elissa."

\- "Pe… perdone… no fue mi intención sacar conclusiones, es sólo que es lo que había escuchado."- se disculpó apenado.

\- "¿Y qué escuchaste Rorik?"

\- "¡Vaya! ¡Recordó mi nombre! ¡Casi nadie recuerda mi nombre!"- una sonrisa boba se imprimió en las facciones del guarda.

Alistair no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, le recordaba demasiado a sí mismo ¿en verdad parecía tan inocente a esa edad? Eli y los demás debieron divertirse mucho con esa ingenuidad. Ahora no podía siquiera culpar a Zevran de jugarle tantas bromas en contra. Rory contó todo tipo de rumores, algunos muy exagerados, otros se saltaban detalles y unos más eran tan ridículos que no tenía caso discutirlos. Por primera vez, Alistair tuvo un par de oídos atentos a todo lo que saliera de sus labios, Rorik escuchaba con ávido interés. Cuando tenía alguna duda lo detenía, y esa pregunta llevaba a otra. El rubio se preguntaba si Duncan se sentía de la misma manera cuando lo instruía a él. Llegado el atardecer, fue que finalmente Alistair pudo hacerle algunas preguntas.

\- "¿Cómo es Weissaupth, Rorik?"

El chico se mantuvo pensativo un rato antes de responder.

\- "Es un lugar triste."

\- "¿Eso es todo?"- volvió a inquirir Alistair sin conformarse con una respuesta tan breve.

\- "A decir verdad, todo en los Anderfels es triste si se compara con otros lugares, pero en Weissaupth es aún más sombrío. Tal vez sean las torres que están a punto de derrumbarse, los tapices bordados que emulan batallas sangrientas o el constante olor a muerte de los que allí han caído, o puede que sólo sean las caras largas de los pocos guardas que conocerá. Ya conoció a Harold, es una persona de pocas palabras y amigos, pero es un buen hombre."

\- "Tú no pareces alguien sombrío a mi parecer, creí que los demás serían más o menos como tú."

\- "Yo me uní hace poco señor y no estuve mucho tiempo en Weisshaupt, para ser sincero días después del ritual me enviaron a Ferelden junto con Harold para buscarlo, la verdad es que él fue quien se dio a la tarea de encontrarlo, básicamente yo sólo lo acompañé. Esa ha sido la primera vez que he salido de los Anderfels. Fue emocionante."- comentó sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que Alistair escuchaba a alguien realmente emocionado por conocer Ferelden, esperó unos minutos antes de seguir hablando pues todas las conversaciones sobre Ferelden terminaban con un "¿por qué huele a perro mojado?" o algo peor.

\- "Si Weisshaupt es tan triste como dices ¿por qué te uniste a la orden?"

A juzgar por el rostro de Rorik, esa pregunta no la esperaba. Un aire incómodo enrareció el ambiente.

\- "Era eso o dejar que mi madre y hermana murieran de hambre. No iba a desperdiciar las habilidades que mi padre me había enseñado viéndolas sufrir de esa manera. Así que un día tomé mis pocas cosas y me uní. No tenía nada que perder. La verdad mi historia no tiene nada de gloriosa, señor."

\- "Eso no es verdad, todas las historias gloriosas inician así. Tú huías del hambre, mi esposa de ser asesinada y yo… no lo sé… mi propia vida siempre había sido una desgracia desde mi nacimiento. Así que supongo que huía del destino que me habían impuesto."- Alistair sonrió ligeramente.

Rorik parecía comprender a lo que Alistair se refería, la charla se prolongó un poco más. El joven le hizo compañía hasta que las estrellas aparecieron brillantes en el cielo y al final hubieron de retirarse a sus camarotes. Para Alistair el final de ese día, significaba que más pronto volvería a casa, con su familia.

* * *

La mujer que estaba ante sus ojos era ella definitivamente. Hacía años que no la veía pero sus facciones aún la delataban, el color del cabello y los ojos verdes que tanto odió que lo miraran fingiendo inocencia en el pasado. En eso no había cambiado, su mirada podía engañar a cualquiera, menos a él. Elissa Cousland era tan traicionera como un día lo fueron sus padres al poner a su familia entre la espada y la pared para obligarlo a casarse con ella y así extender su poder hacia Amaranthine, su padre, el arl Rendon Howe le confiaba estos secretos a Nathaniel para que no se fiara si es que ellos argumentaban lo contrario. Fue por eso que jamás se sintió capaz de seguir con ese compromiso, sin saber que por ello los Cousland lo intentaran asesinar aun siendo su invitado en el castillo y aliado. Su padre lo único que hizo fue defenderse al igual que sus hombres.

Nathaniel comprendió las acciones de su padre esa trágica noche, en las cartas que había enviado se mostraba consternado por lo sucedido, esperando que su hijo creyera en su inocencia. Él no podía culparlo, pensó en volver de las Marcas Libres puesto que ya no había ningún tipo de relación que lo fuese a atar con los Cousland. Y antes de que llegara a una resolución, fue cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre. Elissa Cousland junto con su gente habían tomado por asalto la residencia del arl en Denerim.

Ella lo asesinó y ahora era una heroína conocida en todo Ferelden, su padre murió como un traidor y a la reina se le ocurrió otorgarles la fortaleza. Este era el hogar de su familia por generaciones y ahora una criminal residía en ella como ama y señora. La rabia recorría su sangre hasta hacerla hervir en odio puro. Ella se acercó a las rejas para ver más de cerca.

\- "¿Nathaniel? ¿Eres tú? ¿Nathaniel Howe?"- su mirada parecía estar llena de compasión, pero él no estaba dispuesto a caer en esa trampa.

\- "Sí, lo soy. No es necesario que tú te presentes, eres la asesina de mi padre. Es el título con el que yo te conozco."

Notó que ella se sobresaltó, recuperó la compostura rápidamente y esos ojos compasivos que tanto detestaba volvieron a clavarse en él. Prefirió desviar la mirada al suelo donde estaba sentado. Su mano apretó la tierra hasta que esta caló en sus uñas pues todavía sentía sus ojos observándolo con atención. Estaba de pie a pocos metros de un deplorable y humillado Nathaniel Howe.

\- "Mi señora, este hombre ha confesado su crimen. Anoche intentó entrar a la fortaleza con la intención de asesinarla. Por suerte un guardia notó su presencia y se necesitaron de otros tres más para someterlo."

Antes de que el guardia continuara, Elissa lo interrumpió.

\- "Libérenlo."- dijo calmada.

Nathaniel la miró lleno de sorpresa ¿qué planeaba hacer con él esa mujer?

\- "Mi señora, le he dicho que se necesitaron de cuatro guardias para someterlo ¡No puede liberarlo! ¡es peligroso para su seguridad!"

\- "Tomaré la responsabilidad de sus actos, ahora les pido que lo liberen. Es una orden."

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada mientras el guardia quitaba de sus manos y pies las cadenas que lo aprisionaban. Lo tomaron del brazo para conducirlo fuera de la celda.

"Grave error de la señorita Cousland" pensó Nathaniel. Con un golpe rápido dado con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pudo noquear al guardia en la cabeza logrando quedar libre y tomando una de las cadenas que el hombre conservaba, dio un golpe rápido dirigido a Elissa. Esta pudo retirarse a tiempo, la cadena sólo hizo una fisura en sus labios, dejando una pequeña mancha de sangre en su mejilla.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de sacar alguna arma, Nathaniel la tomó del cuello violentamente azotando su cuerpo contra el muro de piedra.

\- "No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento Elissa."

\- "Nathaniel… por favor…"- era lo único que ella alcanzaba a decir.

\- "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no das algo de pelea?"- preguntó Nathaniel al oído.

Nathaniel notó las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Elissa y sin querer bajó la guardia por un momento, dándole a ella el tiempo suficiente para asestar a Howe una patada en el estómago haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Ella luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

El alboroto llamó la atención de los demás guardias que llegaron prontamente, Nathaniel se vio de nueva cuenta rodeado y fue sometido antes de que lograra ponerse en pie. Uno de ellos lo veía con desdén.

\- "Mi señora ¿desea que mandemos a este hombre directamente a la horca?"

\- "Hasta aquí llegó mi suerte" se dijo él a sí mismo con resignación.

\- "No…"- contestó ella aún con voz débil –"Invoco… el…derecho de llamamiento."

Al decir eso, Elissa se recostó contra la pared tratando de recomponerse. Nathaniel la miraba incrédulo.

\- "Yo luché por limpiar el honor de mis padres, estoy segura que tú deseas hacer lo mismo."

Él le lanzó un gesto burlón.

\- "La única manera de honrar a mi padre será cuanto te arrebate el último rastro de vida."- espetó el hombre lleno de furia.

Ella lo miró por un momento fijamente a los ojos. Nathaniel no podía soportar esa mirada.

\- "Está bien, algunos de quienes intentaron matarme alguna vez, ahora son mis amigos."- se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Si con esas últimas palabras trataba de que se retractara de su propósito, Nathaniel le haría ver que estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

Alistair una vez le había dicho que no se debía odiar a los hijos por los errores de los padres. Él en su momento logró poner sus sentimientos de lado y ver en Anora la reina que Ferelden necesitaba, más allá del hecho de que su padre era el responsable de la muerte del hombre a quien él consideraba un padre. Elissa quería ser como él, sabía que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

Nathaniel no era Rendon, ella lo supo en ese momento cuando bajó la guardia. Justo en el momento en que ella comenzó a llorar, él se detuvo: mostró compasión. Eso era algo que el antiguo arl no le hubiese demostrado. Sabía que si le contaba la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre, tal vez el odio que sentía por ella disminuiría aunque fuese un poco, pero no podía hacer eso. Por nada del mundo podía confesarle que fue Alistair quien lo enfrentó en pos de defenderla, ya que eso significaba que sus ansias de venganza se destinarían al hombre que ama.

Alistair no mató a Howe por ser un asesino, lo hizo por ella. Y Elissa cargaría con las consecuencias de ello. Alguien tan noble como su marido no merecía el odio de nadie.

Terminó de atender los asuntos más apremiantes del día antes de que los guardias tocaran a su puerta para avisarle que tenía otro Ritual de Iniciación que atender. Se dirigió con paso lento al salón, temiendo que esa misma noche tuviese que cargar con una muerte más en su conciencia. El cuerpo de Mhairi fue quemado con honores el mismo día en que no pudo superar el Ritual, si Nathaniel corría con la misma suerte, su noche sería larga.

Nathaniel ya la esperaba en el salón, los guardias estaban atentos ante cualquier intento de huida. Elissa conocía poco de Nathaniel, pero podía estar segura que no era de los hombres que huían ante un desafío. Seguramente por su mirada, tenía la intención de demostrarle que si una mujer como ella pudo convertirse en guarda gris, él también podría hacerlo.

A su lado estaban Oghren y Anders, el tener ya dos reclutas la reconfortaba bastante. Todo había sido preparado por el senescal Varel, quien aún tenía sus dudas sobre dejar al hijo de Rendon Howe convertirse en Guarda Gris, siendo él un hombre que había pasado gran parte de su vida defendiendo Amaranthine aunque tuviese que estar en contra de las órdenes del antiguo arl, conocía a la perfección las vilezas cometidas por el hombre a quien una vez sirvió. Elissa se encargó de convencerlo, al menos lo suficiente para que accediera a oficiar el Ritual.

Nathaniel tomó la copa de las manos del senescal y bebió con desagrado su contenido. Elissa lo vio convulsionarse por unos minutos, dio un grito desesperado antes de que su cuerpo dejara de hacer movimiento alguno. Ella se acercó para examinarlo cuidadosamente.

Gracias al Hacedor, Nathaniel había sobrevivido.


	3. Halcón y mabari

**Aquí el tercer capítulo y como siempre, agradezco a Fridda con su apoyo en correcciones :)**

 **Halcón y mabari**

Desde su llegada al Alcázar, el día de Elissa comenzaba desde temprana hora para iniciar a revisar las múltiples obligaciones que se veían amontonadas en una pila de documentos sobre el enorme escritorio de madera. Madrugar nunca le había representado un problema, sin embargo en esos días simplemente deseaba dormir un poco más de la cuenta así que para quitarse sus somnolientos deseos de encima, trataba de mantenerse siempre ocupada y así acostumbrarse a la nuevas obligaciones que se le venían encima. Sus primeras tareas se veían algo retrasadas debido a la encrucijada que tenía enfrente, las dudas nublaban su mente al tratar de decidir cuál de las dos cartas que estaban ante ella enviaría a Alistair.

La única diferencia que radicaba entre una y otra, era que en una de ellas explicaba un hecho que nunca habían presenciado con anterioridad, al menos no de parte de Elissa: un engendro tenebroso que hablaba. En la otra se saltaba ese detalle, al suponer que el cansancio le hacía escuchar cosas que no eran. Creía que su mente en ese momento le había jugado una mala pasada, y le daba algo de pena decirlo abiertamente con Anders y Oghren, pero después de consultarlo con ellos, sus nuevos reclutas le confirmaron aquello que en un inicio creyó que se trataba de mera imaginería de su parte. Oghren lo atribuyó a su estado de eterna embriaguez, algunas veces escuchaba cosas que no eran reales, según sus propias palabras. Anders se limitó a decir que debido al hecho de que jamás había luchado contra un engendro, creyó que el que uno de ellos pudiese hablar se trataba de algo usual. Fue así que se decidió a escribir una segunda versión de esa carta, tres personas no podían estar equivocadas después de todo.

Elissa tuvo que darse cuenta que tanto ella como Alistair habían pasado por cosas tan inverosímiles que esta no tenía porqué ser una excepción, tomó la segunda carta para enviarla esa misma mañana. Acomodó bien sus ropas y su capa para estar presentable, trenzó su cabello para lograr una apariencia impecable, básicamente dirigía ahora ese lugar y debía lucir perfecta para desempeñar su papel. Su travesía en los caminos había terminado y las responsabilidades caían sobre sus hombros como cascada.

El clima de Amaranthine siempre era frío y el azul del cielo era casi un privilegio pues las nubes siempre lo absorbían con su gris sombra. Cuando atravesó los pasillos para dirigirse a la torre donde los halcones mensajeros estaban resguardados, todos los presentes le daban una ligera pequeña reverencia en respeto. Recordaba que meses atrás no era más que una paria que huía al ser considerada traidora, y ahora era una señora tratada con sumo respeto. En alguna ocasiones podía escuchar el cuchicheo a sus espaldas, si se trataba de malos o buenos rumores era algo que la tenía sin mucho cuidado. Las palabras no mataban, lo que lo hacía eran las acciones y para lo segundo siempre cargaba sus dagas por si acaso.

Uno de los mozos se ofreció a llevar las cartas de Elissa hacia la torre, ella negó con gentileza. Si bien parecía una persona carente de malas intenciones, decidió que esta pequeña labor sería algo que siempre haría personalmente. Aún no sabía en quién confiar, además de que las palabras que contenían sus cartas eran no únicamente de índole oficial, sino también personal. Se sentía torpe, pues por una parte se comportaba como una digna Comandante de los Guardas, aunque ese puesto fuese temporal, y por otro lado, sus demás cartas mostraban a una chica enamorada y pidiendo a su amor que volviese con bien a su lado. No tenía esperanzas de que sus cartas fuesen contestadas prontamente, Alistair seguramente no había llegado aún a su destino. No le quedaba más que esperar.

La apariencia del Alcázar no ayudaba a mejorar su melancolía por la ausencia de su marido, ya no estaba rodeada de sus antiguos compañeros quienes con sus charlas, bromas y risas hacían más placenteros el tiempo que pasaron en los polvosos caminos. Ahora lo que tenía a su alrededor eran rostros desconocidos, a excepción de Oghren quien siempre parecía haber hecho ya migas con los soldados del lugar, aunque él no era la persona ideal para hablar de sus problemas. Lo más probable es que la invitase a olvidar un poco sus penas con un buen tarro de cerveza y esa no era una solución. Mientras su mente pasaba de un pensamiento a otro, fue que llegó al fin a lo alto de una de las torres para enviar sus cartas.

Al llegar allí no esperaba que se encontrase Nathaniel. De todas las personas del lugar, era con el último con quien quería toparse a solas. Se detuvo en silencio, sin embargo el joven Howe notó su presencia instantáneamente. Al ver que era ella, un gesto de desdén se formó en su rostro y volvió su mirada hacia el halcón que estaba posado sobre su brazo, clavando sus garras en un guante negro que le servía de protección.

\- "Buen día, Nathaniel"- dijo Elissa cortésmente, esperando con ello romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

\- "Buen día, Comandante."- contestó él sin voltear a verla.

\- "Te he dicho que yo no soy el Comandante… ese es…"

\- "¿Su esposo?"- interrumpió él.

\- "Sí, yo sólo me ocupo de los asuntos de los guardas en su ausencia."- contestó la joven.

Nathaniel no replicó más, ella se acercó a las jaulas. A decir verdad no sabía nada sobre cómo manejar a esas aves, en Pináculo tenían palomas entrenadas y eran obviamente inofensivas comparadas con un halcón. Suspiró al no saber qué hacer, se sentía tan tonta de no haber aceptado la ayuda de ese mozo que se la ofreció. Nathaniel la vio de reojo notando su aprieto.

\- "¿A dónde piensas enviar esas cartas?"

\- "A Weisshaupt."

\- "Ya veo. Dámelas."

Elissa dudó un instante y pensó que si Nathaniel quisiera desde un inicio hubiese atentado contra ella, sin embargo parecía haberlo encontrado de buen humor.

\- "Sé manejar bien estos halcones. Crecí aquí ¿lo recuerdas?"- él trató de convencerla.

Entregó las cartas y observó cómo las acomodó cuidadosamente sellándolas en un contenedor que puso en la espalda de uno de los halcones para después soltarlo y dejar emprendiera el vuelo.

\- "¿Seguro que sabrá llegar?"- preguntó ella.

\- "Cada halcón está entrenado para seguir una ruta, llegará de eso no te quede duda. Después de todo, a algunos los entrené yo mismo. Confio en ellos."

La miró fríamente por breves instantes para después continuar ignorándola. Elissa suspiró dispuesta a aclarar ciertas cosas con Nathaniel, sin embargo justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra, escuchó pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras.

\- "¡Lady Elissa!"- dijo un mozo en cuanto la vio.

\- "¿Ocurre algo?"

\- "La sargento Marvelies requiere su presencia en el salón principal y la de los reclutas de inmediato."

Por el aspecto agitado del hombre, debía ser algo urgente.

\- "Estaremos allí enseguida. Vamos Nathaniel."- dijo dirigiéndose al joven Howe, este puso mala cara y colocó de nueva cuenta en su jaula al halcón que tenía en su brazo.

\- "Como guste, Comandante."

Elissa se rendía en ese día con él y esa actitud mal encarada, tenía cosas más apremiantes que atender.

\- "Por favor, informe a Oghren y Anders que requiero de su presencia en el salón y que sea de inmediato."

\- "Como ordene mi señora."

El hombre emprendió su búsqueda rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista de Elissa en segundos. Mientras tanto, ella y Nathaniel se pusieron en marcha hacia el salón. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

Tal como Elissa lo suponía, sus temores se hicieron reales. La sargento Marvelies le informó que los engendros que atacaron el Alcázar con anterioridad encontraron una entrada por el sótano de la fortaleza y lo habían invadido por completo, logrando contenerlos de momento. No podía culpar a la sargento por el temor que reflejaba su rostro, ella estaba igual cuando vio por primera vez un engendro, además dentro de sus funciones estaban únicamente las referentes a resguardar el Alcázar de las amenazas comunes.

\- "Bueno, hora de hacer lo que mejor se me da." Pensó para sí misma Elissa. Por suerte ahora eran cuatro guardias grises para frenar a unos cuantos engendros y no sólo dos intentando acabar con una Plaga, si lo veía con un poco de perspectiva los números esta vez la favorecían. La sargento Marvelies los condujo nerviosa hasta la entrada que llevaba al sótano, lo demás sería trabajo de ellos.

\- "Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos pequeña. Tú, yo y los chicos acabando con los malos ¡Jajajaja!"- Oghren contestó carcajeándose.

\- "Me alegra que estés conmigo Oghren, puede parecer extraño que lo diga pero en verdad me siento feliz. Aunque todavía no entiendo el por qué repentinamente decidiste unirte a la Orden, creí que te unirías al ejército después de los méritos que lograste"- dijo Elissa sonriendo.

\- "¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Ya me conoces! ¡Nunca sabes qué esperar del gran Oghren!"- contestó el enano en tono fanfarrón.

Elissa sentía que había algo que estaba ocultando detrás de esa impulsiva respuesta, pero Anders interrumpió su interrogatorio.

\- "No se olviden de mí, después de todo soy el chico nuevo."

\- "¡Jajajajaja! No podré considerar compañero a alguien que usa faldas ¡Mírenme! ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy bonito! Ni siquiera la Comandante las usa ¡Jajaja!"- contestó Oghren mofándose del mago.

\- "¡Mírenme! ¡Mírenme! Soy un enano que no puede mantenerse sobrio y creo que eso me hace gracioso."- Anders hizo una voz gruesa imitando a Oghren para rematar con un sonoro eructo.

Nathaniel no pronunciaba palabra, pero negó con la cabeza al ver la pelea de esos dos ¿A esto se refería Alistair cuando hablaba sobre las bellas charlas de sus compañeros Guardas Grises? Era muy probable y un poco desagradable si su diversión era imitar los eructos de sus hermanos en armas. La discusión entre Anders y Oghren fue silenciada por los gruñidos que se escuchaban en medio de ese lúgubre lugar alumbrado únicamente por unas pocas antorchas.

\- "Están aquí. Preparen sus armas."- dijo Elissa para que se alistaran.

Oghren y Anders dejaron de parlotear y se pusieron en guardia, así como Nathaniel

Era tal como la sargento les había mencionado, si estos habían llegado hasta aquí eso sólo significaba que había más engendros siguiendo a ese pequeño grupo. Clavando sus dagas en cada uno de los cráneos de esos monstruos, Elissa se dio cuenta que aún no se oxidaban del todo sus habilidades, tal vez lo único que le ocurría a su cuerpo era que se cansaba con más rapidez, nada que un poco de ejercicio matando engendros no fuese a remediar con el tiempo. Tenía que ponerse en forma nuevamente.

Oghren parecía revitalizado en la pelea y no podía quejarse de las habilidades demostradas por Nathaniel y Anders, tal como ella pensó, la suerte esta vez estaba a su favor.

Su recorrido para limpiar las múltiples celdas fue arduo, pues el sótano y las mazmorras estaban completamente infestadas no únicamente de engendros, sino de otro tipo de criaturas propias de los Caminos de las Profundidades. Elissa jadeaba un poco después de asestar un golpe fatal a su último oponente.

\- "¿Qué le pasa Comandante? ¿Tan rápido se ha cansado? Esa no eres tú "cara bonita" ¡Jajajaja!"- Oghren trató de provocarla.

\- "Sólo estoy calentando Oghren, sigamos. Deben quedar más de esas bestias."- limpió las gotas de sudor que se habían formado en su frente y recuperó la compostura. En verdad su cuerpo se había desacostumbrado a las peleas, pensó ella.

En su camino dejaron algunos cuerpos de engendros sin vida desperdigados, conforme iban apareciendo más, poco a poco darían con la entrada que habían usado para llegar hasta ese lugar. Al no escuchar más engendros merodeando el lugar, por fin hubo algo de silencio después de que el grupo enfundó nuevamente sus armas cuando súbitamente un sonido lastimero los alertó. No parecía el de un ser humano, sino el de un animal.

Elissa y los demás buscaron el origen de los lamentos y en una de las celdas se encontraron con el cuerpo de un mabari severamente herido, no tenía ya fuerzas para moverse. Nathaniel trató de calmarlo para examinarlo, pero el animal se negaba. Elissa lo apartó e intentó hacer lo mismo, tener un mabari a su lado le había enseñado a tratarlos como era debido. Nathaniel quedó sorprendido.

Elissa puso en sus heridas un ungüento para calmarlo, al menos momentáneamente.

\- "Esto lo ayudará por unas horas, tiempo más que suficiente para volver y atenderlo correctamente. Entre mis cosas tengo algunas Flores de la Espesura que lo salvarán, no hay nada mejor que eso para curarlo según sé."- dijo ella mientras acariciaba la oreja del mabari.

\- "Gracias, debe ser uno de los pocos mabaris que quedan en la fortaleza."- dijo él con sinceridad.

\- "Tú eres bueno con los halcones, yo tal vez lo sea con los mabaris."- contestó sonriente.

El rostro de Nathaniel continuaba serio, pero al menos ese "gracias" parecía verdadero. Ese era un pequeño avance.

\- "Tiene un pergamino en su cuello."- comentó Anders.

Elissa lo tomó delicadamente cuidando de no hacerle daño.

\- "Es el mensaje de una mujer que pide auxilio, buscó refugio abajo y mandó al mabari para entregar la nota, los engendros lo atacaron antes de que llegase arriba."

Nathaniel tomó el pergamino rápidamente y quedó congelado.

\- "Es de Adraia. Ella era como una madre para mí ¡Por favor! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!"

\- "En ese caso, debemos darnos prisa."

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y continuaron su camino, el mabari emitió un sonido triste como suplicando que no lo dejaran solo. Elissa lo calmó y el animal lamió su mano, confiaba en que sus salvadores volverían por él.

* * *

Nathaniel tuvo que aceptar que era demasiado tarde para Adraia, lo único que quedaba de ella era su cuerpo y no su ser. La Adraia que él quería como si fuese su propia madre, lo hubiese reconocido de inmediato. Él lo sabía y aun así dudó en atacarla cuando ese putrefacto cuerpo se abalanzó sobre él, quedó petrificado y pensó que ese sería su fin pues ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaba a pesar de que su cerebro se los pidiera a gritos.

Para su buena fortuna, vio que en el momento justo, un par de dagas atravesaron ese cuerpo vacío, dejándola inerte a sus pies mientras despedía un olor a muerte. Suspiró aliviado, pobre Adraia, merecía un mejor final que este, pero al menos por su muerte no podía culpar a Elissa, de hecho le había salvado la vida, tenía que reconocerlo.

\- "¿Te encuentras bien Nathaniel?"

Era la voz de Elissa lo que le hizo reaccionar.

\- "Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, luces algo pálida."

\- "Son sólo un poco de náuseas, ya se me pasará cuando aspire aire fresco. Este lugar huele fatal."- contestó ella mientras recorría con la mirada los cuerpos que había dejado su grupo.

\- "Creí que estabas acostumbrada a luchar contra estos monstruos."

\- "Yo también lo creí, en verdad. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el destino siempre me hace quedar ante tus ojos como una tonta niña mimada ¿me equivoco?"

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

\- "Es broma Nathaniel."- dijo ella nerviosa.

Nathaniel quiso decirle que así era, una estúpida niñita jugando a los soldados, decirle que no caería en sus trampas al querer engatusarlo, pero no pudo, ese no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Además se vería como un ingrato el reclamarle algo a quien un momento antes le había salvado la vida, tal vez lo hizo para quedar bien ante los ojos de los otros dos hombres, el mago y el enano. Podía tener la entera confianza de esos dos tontos, pero no la de él. No haría amistad con el enemigo de su familia.

Al final, la dejó sin respuesta y ella se retiró con la esperanza de seguir avanzando. Con lo que no contaban era que una enorme pila de escombros les cerraría el paso.

\- "Por las criaturas que vimos, no debemos estar muy lejos de los Caminos de las Profundidades."- comentó Oghren sintiendo las rocas que los separaban de continuar.

\- "Para ser sincera, me parece una suerte que esto se haya venido abajo, pudieron entrar muchos más. Sin embargo, en cualquier momento pueden encontrar una forma de acceder nuevamente, debemos estar preparados."

\- "¿Y qué se supone que haremos? Yo soy nuevo en esto, recuérdenlo."- preguntó Anders.

\- "Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, debemos regresar al Alcázar e informar que la zona está limpia. Les pediré que remuevan estos escombros y entraremos para terminar con las hordas que se hayan dispersado."

Nathaniel escuchó todo en silencio, lo mejor por ahora sería hacer lo que ella le pidiese. Todos se dispusieron a partir y él les siguió detrás, se detuvo unos momentos ante el cuerpo de Adraia y parecía estúpido lo que iba a pedir a continuación, pero era algo que creía necesario.

\- "¿Elissa?"

Ella se detuvo al oír su nombre

\- "Dime Nathaniel."

\- "Quisiera llevar el cuerpo de Adraia para despedirlo apropiadamente, no merece ser quemada junto con los demás cuerpos. Ella no era un monstruo, era una buena mujer."- dijo él de rodillas ante el cuerpo, no deseaba que sus miradas se cruzaran pues dentro de sí, sentía que ella se burlaría de pedir semejante deseo.

\- "Te entiendo Nathaniel, todos queremos despedir dignamente a los que amamos. Tómate tu tiempo si lo deseas, yo pediré que se hagan los preparativos para un funeral aunque sea de forma modesta."

Esa respuesta no la esperaba, no había burla en su voz. Era algo que su padre siempre le había dicho sobre los miembros de esa familia, pues siempre se sintió un bufón ante los ojos de los Cousland.

\- "Gracias."- fue todo lo que pudo musitar.

Nathaniel sólo escuchó a los demás alejarse después de eso y al fin pudo llorar en silencio.

* * *

Elissa pudo pedir que los preparativos para un pequeño funeral se hicieran prontamente dejando a la sargento Marvelies a cargo, posteriormente pudo acordar el retiro de los escombros con un enano del Alcázar llamado Voldrik y por último, corroboró que el mabari que habían salvado del sótano ahora se encontraba fuera de peligro gracias a la Flor de la Espesura y ya descansaba en las perreras de la fortaleza. Repasando todo ese día, entendía el porqué de su enorme cansancio, sólo quería ir a la cama a recostarse, a la vez, se sintió aliviada de que sus náuseas se hubiesen calmado.

Por desgracia, eso tenía que esperar un poco más. El funeral de Adraia estaba a punto de comenzar, el fuego que crepitaba en medio del patio era señal de ello. Notó la figura de Nathaniel a lo lejos y se preguntaba si sería bueno acercarse a él, quería creer que no todos los Howe eran malas personas. No deseaba que ninguna persona fuese consumida por los deseos de venganza que ella una vez sintió.

En silencio, se acercó a él aunque no volteó a verla.

\- "Lamento lo que le pasó, en verdad."- dijo ella.

\- "Al menos esta muerte no fue culpa tuya, tranquila."

Elissa apretó los labios, no podía decirle que ella no mató a su padre. No deseaba que un buen hombre como Alistair fuese odiado, él era lo más preciado para ella.

\- "Perdón por lo ocurrido con tu padre, pero sólo te pido una oportunidad."

\- "¿Oportunidad? ¿de qué? ¿qué quieres intentar?"- contestó Nathaniel casi escupiendo las palabras.

\- "Que no soy lo que tú crees."

\- "¿Y cómo piensas probar eso?"

\- "Yo… todavía no lo sé… sólo dame tiempo…"

\- "¿No lo sabes? Con respuestas de ese tipo ¿cómo es que has logrado vencer a una Plaga si no tienes una respuesta tan sencilla?"

\- "Tuve a mi lado a las personas correctas. Esa Plaga no la vencí yo sola."

Nathaniel sonrió con amargura.

\- "Este es mi hogar, aunque me haya sido arrebatado. No tengo otro lugar a dónde ir, así que tienes tu tiempo, Cousland."

Ella se quedó en silencio al lado del hijo de quien una vez fue su enemigo mientras las llamas devoraban el cuerpo de Adraia.


	4. Los problemas de un arlingo

**Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir capítulo, la verdad no lo hubiese logrado sin la ayuda de Fridda. Una disculpa (como siempre lo hago) a los seguidores, tuve un accidente que me quitó las ganas de hacer muchas cosas y entre ellas, el escribir. Pero como Dragon Age me sigue apasionando, aquí seguiré esperando poner fin algún día a esta historia.**

 **Los problemas de un arlingo**

Desde su llegada a los Anderfels, una sensación seca y terrosa había inundado la boca de Alistair. Nunca en su vida se había sentido con la necesidad de saciar su sed tantas veces en un sólo día y, a pesar de que sus porciones de comida en el barco no eran abundantes, debía admitir que ahora las extrañaba pues sus raciones se habían reducido considerablemente debido a las pocas provisiones de las cuales disponían, sumando a ello que, en palabras del mismo Rorik, los comerciantes ambulantes era cosa rara de encontrar debido a lo arriesgado que suponía aventurarse por esos caminos. Lo mejor que podían hacer era llegar cuanto antes a Hossberg, la capital, para poder abastecerse y continuar su camino a la fortaleza.

Durante el trayecto, no pararon a descansar en ninguna posada, pero esa era una cuestión que no estaba en manos de él o de sus compañeros decidir muy a pesar del cansancio, el cual era visible, pues la ausencia de estas brillaba tanto como el sol que azotaba cada día las estepas abandonadas. Dormir a la intemperie nunca le había molestado, pero el aspecto tan sombrío y silencioso que tenían los Anderfels, era algo que le parecía desesperante, esa sensación sólo la había experimentado en la Capilla y se ponía a gritar literalmente en ocasiones en un intento de sacar su frustración, para disgusto de las hermanas. Y aunque tenía a dos guardas como acompañantes, lo dicho por Rorik sobre lo silencioso que era un hombre como Harold, se quedaba corto ante el rostro tosco e inmutable que mostraba el veterano guarda en todo el camino. Rorik parecía ya haberse acostumbrado a la personalidad tan apagada de su compañero y no se molestaba siquiera en hacer un esfuerzo para entablar una charla.

Alistair creía que su experiencia con Sten en sus viajes le había enseñado a ser una persona reservada en ese aspecto, sin embargo estaba equivocado. Intentó charlar con Harold en variadas ocasiones, pero este se limitaba a encontrar una forma tajante de cerrar la conversación, o únicamente a asentir o negar ante las preguntas que Alistair le formulaba. No más, así que mientras continuaban su camino, algunos días se tornaron en exasperantes silencios totales.

Jamás pensó en extrañar a Sten, Harold comparado con el qunari convertía al segundo en un gran conversador, aunque agradecía que el segundo de vez en cuando se tomara la molestia de escucharlo, sin embargo pocas veces emitía algún juicio o palabra al respecto. Alistair había comprobado con sus propios ojos la amabilidad extraña que en pocas ocasiones profesaba el qunari, como aquella vez en que lo sorprendió juguetear con un pequeño gato y gracias a esa anécdota pudo pasar horas de diversión al escuchar sus excusas de tal comportamiento en un hombre de su porte. O también estaba el tema de las galletas en Ferelden, un tema poco apasionante para Alistair pero al menos lo suficientemente interesante para hacer hablar a Sten. El pensar que el qunari era un mejor conversador así como el admitir extrañarlo, se trataba de una clara muestra de la gran tortura que ese viaje significaba.

Desde que estaba con Eli, la llegada de la noche siempre había sido su momento favorito cada día que pasaba. En estas veladas la búsqueda de una simple charla con Rorik para soportar la jornada era lo que sustituían los desvelos tan placenteros que había pasado al lado de su ahora esposa. Obviamente no había un punto de comparación, sin embargo en esos momentos el guarda novato era su única compañía junto con Charlotte, pero el pasar sus días tratando de entablar conversación con una mabari resultaba poco fructífero tomando en cuenta que Charlotte sólo respondía con el movimiento alegre de su cola o con un gruñido cuando estaba en desacuerdo con algo.

Fue así que entre calurosas mañanas y solitarias noches, Alistair apretaba el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la fortaleza, cumplir con los deberes por los cuales era requerido y volver a Ferelden lo más pronto posible. Al arribar a Hossberg, la capital, Alistair se sentía aliviado al comprobar que a pesar de un clima tan hostil, hubiese personas habitando en una región que parecía extinguir cualquier rastro de vida.

Si no hubiese visto a sus habitantes moverse de un lado para otro y hablar en una especie de extraños murmullos en los alrededores del pequeño y cutre mercado, él hubiese pensado que la ciudad era habitada por cadáveres resucitados por algún tipo de demonio. Alistair sabía que este no era un viaje de placer, sin embargo la sombría imagen que había visto de los Anderfels lo hacía pensar que su estado actual eran las consecuencias de que una Plaga los haya azotado hacía ya cientos de años. Tal vez Hossberg en sus mejores tiempos, pudo tener la misma vivacidad y alboroto que poseía Denerim, pero la Plaga había absorbido la vida misma con el paso de los engendros, dejando devastada la región y al borde de la simple supervivencia.

Eso fue lo que lograron evitar Elissa y él. Alistair sabía que fueron cientos de guardas grises que lucharon para detener la cuarta Plaga que tuvo su origen en el mismo lugar en el cual ahora se encontraba parado y que muchos de ellos murieron luchando sin vislumbrar el final de la tragedia que los aniquiló. Eso lo hizo sentir afortunado al creer que el horror vivido no era comparable al que vivieron los antiguos guardas durante la cuarta Plaga, tanto él como sus compañero lograron salvar, a pesar de tener todas las expectativas en contra, un país entero que apenas si logró sentir lo que significaba una Plaga como tal. En silencio, agradecía que el frenar la amenaza haya sido justo a tiempo y parte de ese mérito se lo debía a la memoria de Duncan demostrándole que los esfuerzos que invirtió en la orden así como las esperanzas depositadas en su persona, no habían sido en vano.

Su estancia en la capital fue breve, aunque tampoco es que hubiese mucho que recorrer por calles tan desiertas y casi muertas. Por curiosidad preguntó cuántos días de camino quedaban para llegar a la fortaleza.

\- "Son sólo cuatro días de camino si apresuramos el paso, señor. Ojalá fuesen más".- respondió Rorik.

\- "Tengo la impresión de que no tienes mucha prisa por llegar. Me parece difícil de creer que a alguien le agrade pasar los días en medio de estos parajes solitarios".

Rorik sonrió con desgano, viendo de reojo que su compañero no escuchase lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

\- "La verdad me gustaría que me enviasen a más misiones fuera de la fortaleza, no me importaría recorrer estos parajes las veces que sean necesarias si en ellos puedo conservar algo del espíritu que tengo ahora. Tal vez no pueda comprenderme en este momento, pero los guardas que han pasado toda su vida en el alcázar pareciera que pierden sus emociones y con ello el deseo de vivir, al llegar la llamada les resulta más un milagro que una maldición. No he conocido a nadie que haya llegado a la fortaleza para convertirse en guarda por voluntad propia, todos somos orillados a ello debido a nuestras circunstancias. Son realmente pocos los que se quedan toda su existencia en Weisshaupt, sé que en el pasado eran miles de guardas sin embargo ahora no quedan más que unos cientos junto con los reclutas que no han pasado el Ritual de Iniciación".

Alistair sólo escuchó en silencio. Los recuerdos que él tenía de sus compañeros guardas eran en su mayoría gratos y en su momento lamentó profundamente la muerte que sufrieron debido a la traición de un hombre a quien le hizo pagar sus actos. Él sabía que no todos los hombres que conformaban la orden eran personas honorables y algunos llegaron en contra de su voluntad, ya no era tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de ello. Elissa misma admitía que el unirse a la orden no era su deseo realmente, simplemente no le quedaba otra opción.

La vida que a ella le deparaba era muy diferente a la que le aguardaba a Alistair, si este no hubiese sido tomado bajo el cuidado de Duncan, ahora sería uno más dentro de la fila de los templarios. Al ingresar a los Guardas Grises realmente no tenía nada que perder, simplemente había sentido que un gran peso le era quitado de encima. Con el pasar de los días antes de llegar a la fortaleza, él trataba de meditar sobre todo ello. Se preguntaba si Eli se encontraría con bien, sabía que al regresar tendría que esforzarse por ella y darle una vida decente, sabía bien que ella jamás le pediría algo como eso. Ella se conformaría con lo que Alistair tenía para ofrecerle, ya fuese mucho o poco, pero era una promesa que quería mantener para sí mismo.

Charlotte le hacía ameno su viaje, nunca se debía subestimar a una mabari pues esta parecía notar que Alistair echaba de menos a su ama y permanecía a su lado en todo momento haciéndole compañía, especialmente cuando las noches eran tan frías y con vientos que provocaban tormentas de arena que en la oscuridad asemejaban espíritus furiosos.

\- "Ya casi hemos llegado, señor.- dijo Rorik mientras andaban".

Alistair puso su mirada en el horizonte, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada todavía. Y el paisaje tampoco ayudaba, el desierto era una imagen inmutable, sólo arena y más arena.

\- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?"- preguntó el rubio.

\- "Por las rocas que se asoman entre la arena.- respondió Harold de forma seca y señalando a un punto".

\- "Exacto".- puntualizó Rorik y al ver que Alistair parecía extrañado de esa señal, este prosiguió - "Esas rocas son en realidad antiguas estatuas o vestigios del Imperio Tevinterano, nosotros no los tenemos a la vista como los fereldanos, la arena y los siglos los han enterrado. Tampoco es como si quisiéramos conservarlos, ellos nos dejaron a nuestra suerte tiempo atrás, nos olvidaron a nuestra suerte y…"

Rorik se detuvo al sentir la mirada de reproche de Harold, era la misma mirada que Duncan le lanzaba algunas veces cuando Alistair era un novato. Al parecer Harold tenía real preocupación por el joven Rorik y trataba de que no soltara su lengua de más, ese tipo de regaños eran los que Alistair conocía muy bien. Sólo se limitó a sonreír, no deseaba que por sus preguntas, Rorik se buscara más problemas.

Conforme avanzaban, el camino se volvió más pesado, así Alistair comprobó lo que hace mucho tiempo Duncan le había contado sobre la fortaleza: se encontraba sobre una colina de difícil acceso. Pues a cada paso que daba, sus botas se hundían más en la arena por la inclinación, era como caminar en medio de una gruesa capa de nieve. Casi anochecía cuando notó a lo lejos pequeñas luces por doquier. Eran las antorchas y gracias a ellas fue que esa noche continuaron su camino sin detenerse y poco a poco, ante los ojos de Alistair fueron apareciendo las figuras de enormes grifos grabados en piedra, cuyo desgaste señalaba los cientos de años que Weissahupt llevaba en pie.

* * *

Los días habían pasado en Amaranthine y con ello las obligaciones habían aumentado de forma repentina, Elissa al pensar en todo ello, hundió su cabeza sobre la suavidad de su almohada poniéndose a pensar que no había logrado realizar siquiera la mitad de las peticiones llegadas. En sus inicios creyó que se limitaría a levantar la orden poco a poco, sin embargo la carga que la misma reina le había impuesto tanto a ella como a Alistair parecía ser más un castigo que una recompensa por sus valerosos actos, pues de ellos ahora dependía llevar por buen camino a Amaranthine y encargarse del arlingo completo. Elissa creyó que escogería a algún noble estirado para hacerlo y al final la noble estirada elegida había sido ella misma y Alistair. Algo en toda esa carga diplomática impuesta no terminaba por gustarle, sabía que existía un motivo oculto en las intenciones de Anora pero todavía no estaba segura del porqué tenía esa sensación que la inquietaba.

Tal vez era que se sentía decepcionada de sí misma debido a lo acontecido en días pasados, ya que si bien pudo devolver sana y salva a su padre a una joven noble que había sido secuestrada por un grupo de bandidos, su siguiente misión había fracasado ya que por desgracia no pudo salvar a unos granjeros que habían solicitado su ayuda urgente debido a una horda de engendros que había sitiado su granja y no tenían más protección que un templario, quien había corrido la misma suerte que ellos: los adultos terminaron colgados y los más pequeños fueron pasados por la espada sin piedad alguna. A pesar de haber detenido a una Plaga entera, Elissa nunca se había sentido tan impotente, pensó que debió atender primero este llamado que el del padre de la chica, pero sus cuerpos tenían signos de haber fallecido desde hace días.

\- "No se culpe a sí misma, jefa. Estas cosas pasan más de lo que deberían y siempre es lamentable, pero debemos seguir adelante".- le había dicho Anders tratando de levantar su ánimo, pero lo que no pudo decirle a Anders es que se había acabado con un Archidemonio para que eso no volviese a ocurrir. Lograron matar a la mayoría de los engendros responsables de tales actos que seguían merodeando por la granja, pero eso no la hizo sentir mejor al darse cuenta que algunos se habían escapado.

Su disgusto aumentó al reconocer que ahora se cansaba fácilmente, trataba de recuperar el aliento tan rápido como fuese posible para no mostrar desventaja ante sus compañeros, ella era la líder y debía comportarse como tal. Estaba molesta consigo misma, pues había dedicado sus mañanas a ponerse en forma, a entrenar con sus dagas, pero algo en su interior la hacía fatigarse sin que pudiese evitarlo. Pensó pedirle a Anders ayuda como curandero, sin embargo no quería que sintieran que había algún problema con ella. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte, tenía que hacerlo al menos hasta que Alistair regresara.

Después de ello, se enfocó en las reparaciones del Álcazar y ocupar en ellas su mente, no obstante el senescal Varel le tenía otros planes preparados al informarle que estaba todo listo para que la nobleza de Amaranthine rindiera lealtad a la nueva arlessa y Elissa juraba que ese día le había parecido eterno al ver desfilar uno a uno a los nobles, a algunos los reconoció, pues hasta no hace mucho eran fieles seguidores de Howe, puede que incluso hayan aprobado lo ocurrido con su casa. Sintió la mirada de muchos y no era una sensación grata, fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta que había entrado a la boca del lobo o, mejor dicho, Anora los había puesto a Alistair y a ella en esa situación.

La charla con Ser Tamra le heló la sangre. Ella le advirtió que cuidase sus espaldas debido a que una conspiración estaba siendo organizada para atentar contra su vida y, aunque no pudo proporcionarle los nombres de quienes planeaban el golpe, Ser Tamra prometió que lo investigaría. Sin embargo Elissa quería hacerlo por cuenta propia y por ello pidió ayuda a su senescal, ya que a pesar de que Ser Tamra parecía ser una buena mujer, no estaba segura si debería fiarse de ella. Eso le parecía impropio de ella, tomando en cuenta que en el pasado no lo pensó dos veces en perdonar la vida de un cuervo antivano e incluso le ofreció su amistad, pero ella sabía que Zevran tenía algo de lo que muchos nobles carecían: honor. Puede que el elfo no se diera cuenta de ello o lo negase, pero Elissa conocía muy bien a una persona digna de esos atributos y muchos nobles que la rodeaban en ese momento brillaban por no tener ni una pizca de ese "honor" en sus cuerpos.

Más que jurarle lealtad, lo que los nobles acudieron a pedirle fueron privilegios como era de esperarse, y Elissa trataba de encontrar la justicia para todos, siguiendo el ejemplo que le había inculcado su padre y aún con ello se sentía como una niña perdida y sobre todo, sola. Tenía la suficiente confianza con Oghren para contarle lo que le ocurría pero más que ofrecerle un consejo, el enano no podía hacer más para reconfortarla que brindarle un buen trago de su mejor cerveza. Anders tampoco sería capaz de entenderla, tal vez quien estaba en mejor posición para darle un consejo pertinente sería Natahaniel aunque Elissa dudaba mucho que siquiera la escuchara.

El senescal Varel hizo aumentar sus preocupaciones al informarle que la reina llegaría a visitar Amaranthine en cualquier día debido a sus viajes por el bannorn, manifestando con ello sus deseos personales de ver con sus propios ojos la reconstrucción de todos los rincones de Ferelden. O al menos esas fueron las palabras del senescal durante la cena ofrecida después de que todos finalizaran de rendir sus juramentos de lealtad, una cena que no pudo terminar dicho sea de paso. No sabía si eran los nervios o las imágenes de los granjeros muertos que no sacaba de su mente, pero se disculpó retirándose de inmediato a sus habitaciones al no encontrarse del todo bien, sentía su estómago revuelto deseando vomitar, cosa que por suerte no sucedió enfrente del senescal ni de sus compañeros.

\- "Tranquilizate Elissa, todo saldrá bien". - se decía a sí misma tal como cuando era pequeña y se llegaba a sentir nerviosa ante las presiones que acarreaba ser la hija de los teyrns. Recordaba que en esas épocas de igual forma su cuerpo resentía sus preocupaciones al sentirse mareada y cansada al creer que sus compromisos la abrumaban. Se paró un segundo para tomar aire fresco en el patio, con ello logró sentirse mejor. El olor a tierra mojada le trajo consigo los recuerdos de los caminos que recorrieron, era reconfortante ver que pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y los árboles moverse al compás de un viento suave. Definitivamente extrañaba los caminos, echaba de menos a Alistair y a sus compañeros, quería salir a buscarlos y olvidar todo lo que ahora le ocurría.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, sus pies no pudieron huir del deber y regresó a sus aposentos resignada.

Tenía fe que al pasar la visita de la reina se sentiría mejor, no había nadie en el mundo que la pusiera más nerviosa que Anora. La mirada azul de esa mujer parecía congelarla por completo, su sola presencia imponía más que cualquier engendro tenebroso, Elissa no quería que su majestad pensara que las obligaciones de un arlingo fuesen algo que no pudiese manejar por sí misma. Pasada su visita, ya tenía su agenda ocupada en hacer un pequeño viaje a la ciudad de Amaranthine donde, además de recabar información importante sobre una entrada a los Caminos de las Profundidades, tenía que buscar a alguien que le ayudase a preservar su propia vida, debido a que al parecer había otros nobles sin contar al mismo Nathaniel que se habían visto seriamente afectados por la muerte de Howe y ahora buscaban su cabeza.

Prefería zanjar el asunto cuanto antes, debía cuidar del arlingo y tenía que admitir que necesitaba a alguien que le cubriese las espaldas. Ahora estaba sola para ello, ya no tenía a sus compañeros para protegerse unos a otros en medio de los peligrosos caminos, pero ella bien sabía que el escenario más arriesgado era siempre los desacuerdos políticos debidos a la búsqueda de poder. Sus padres murieron de esa forma y ella había aprendido de tan dolorosa experiencia.

Su mente y su cuerpo no deseaban pensar más en ello, en la calidez de las sábanas era cuando mejor se sentía. Quiso levantarse a seguir revisando algunos pergaminos que contenían peticiones adicionales para fortalecer las defensas del Álcazar, pero en esta ocasión su cuerpo no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo en escucharla. Algo en su interior le decía que debía descansar, que le era necesario hacerlo y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus ojos agotados se cerraron.

En sus sueños, ella esperaba en un sendero cuya tierra y árboles la rodeaban con un fantástico olor a lluvia. Y en la lejanía podía ver cómo poco a poco una figura se hacia nítida hasta que aparecía Alistair, él al fin volvía a su lado.


	5. La reina y la guarda

**He de decir que sin la ayuda de Fridda este capítulo hubiera sido un desastre, en verdad me ayudó mucho y por ello mil gracias.**

 **La reina y la guarda**

Los aromas que se entremezclaban en el aire no le agradaban en lo absoluto: tierra, hojas, humedad e incluso el olor que iban dejando los caballos a su paso le molestaban. Este tipo de vida no era para una mujer como ella y no tenía porqué serlo, su lugar estaba en un castillo lidiando con un montón de nobles que creían ser más listos que ella, aunque por todo Ferelden era sabido que pocas personas podían igualarla en perspicacia e intelecto. ¡Por el Hacedor! ¡Su buena fama como reina había llegado hasta Orlais! Todo el mundo sabía eso y aún así nunca faltaba el ingenuo que pusiera sus dotes de gobernante a prueba. Todos los hombres que conoció la habían subestimado alguna vez, incluidos su padre y esposo.

 _"Par de tontos"_.- meditó con amargura, tratando de alejar los recuerdos que a su pesar seguían atormentándola. Siempre pensando que tenían a los nobles a sus pies y depositando ciegamente su confianza en terceros que creyeron que los protegerían. El error de Cailan fue creer que la fidelidad de Loghain a la corona estaba por encima de la felicidad de su hija. O al menos eso le había dicho él, Anora en su interior podía jurar que eso no era del todo cierto ¿qué iba a saber él de la felicidad de una hija si la misma reina jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento con total plenitud? Lo había hecho para evitar verse humillado por ver entrar al enemigo a su amado Ferelden. El reino era su amado hijo, aquel a quien deseaba ver feliz y libre del dominio orlesiano, no ella. Anora sólo fue la herramienta para que su padre vigilara a ese hijo de cerca y sin perderlo de vista.

Ella sin lugar a dudas era hija de su padre, por sus venas corría la necesidad impetuosa de ser oída y obedecida, no por capricho, sino por la clara convicción de que sólo alguien con una mente más brillante que el resto de quienes la rodeaban podía ser una guía fiable. Ser dejado de lado por un hombre que nunca probó ante nadie sus dones de mando y únicamente logró esa posición por su sangre, era algo que Loghain no iba a dejar pasar y menos al descubrir que detrás del repudio que sufriría Anora se encontraban ligados intereses orlesianos. Tal vez si no hubiese descubierto las cartas tan personales que la emperatriz de Orlais mantenía con su entonces marido, su padre y ella hubiesen terminado recluyéndose en un lugar tan lejano y poco accesible como Gwaren mientras Cailan le abría sus puertas poniéndose a los pies de Celene cual perro faldero.

La docilidad de Cailan era algo que nunca le había molestado en lo más mínimo, lo fácil que resultaba moldearlo de acuerdo a sus particulares intereses fue un aspecto de su personalidad que le sirvió por muchos años, se atrevería a afirmar que era un rasgo el cual hasta cierto punto le había gustado desde niña al cumplirle todos los deseos que ella pedía. Hubo una época en que incluso lo había confundido con amor, pensó que eso fue lo que el difunto rey le profesaba a temprana edad mientras jugaban en los jardines del palacio cuando su padre la llevaba ante la corte. Sin embargo, terminó por darse cuenta que se trataba de una parte de él que mostraba a todo el mundo, simplemente se iba por el camino fácil al aceptar sin mucha oposición lo que sus asesores y ella misma llegaban a proponerle.

Con el pasar de los años y al notar que Anora podía ocuparse de infinidad de asuntos relacionados con la corona, Cailan terminó por delegarle casi toda la responsabilidad de regir Ferelden a su antojo. Ella sentía que tenía al mundo entero incluyendo al rey comiendo de la palma de su mano, sólo había un detalle que todo mundo se encargaba de recordarle diariamente: el ansiado heredero. Ese niño que nunca llegó, a pesar de que ella puso el mayor empeño posible al igual que Cailan, pero al ver que no había ningún resultado con la reina, fue desechada cual prenda vieja. Al recordar eso, Anora apretó la mano contra su pecho.

A pesar de los años, todavía era doloroso el recuerdo. A Cailan no le importaron sus horas de desvelo en los asuntos del reino, sus habilidades sociales para mediar entre los nobles o el increíble intelecto reconocido más allá de Ferelden. No, nada de eso fue importante para él. Cailan llegó en su momento a buscar ese ansiado niño entre las sábanas de otras mujeres terminando sus infidelidades en vanos intentos de lograr lo imposible. Sin embargo, las malas lenguas jamás apuntaron hacia el rey, pues ella cargó todo el tiempo con la acusación de ser estéril. Y ella simplemente no podía defenderse ante tales calumnias. Loghain sólo la veía con una mirada llena de pesar, mas no hubo un momento en que la reconfortara.

No podía quejarse de ello, las palabras dulces hubiesen hecho de ella una mujer débil y mucho menos le iba a implorar a Cailan que no la abandonase por otra, jamás iba a mostrar ante él un corazón roto y lleno de heridas. En su lugar, reveló a su padre las intenciones tan poco nobles de su marido al aliarse con aquellos orlesianos a quienes el Teyrn les profesaba un odio latente que no había menguado con los años. Ella sabía que Loghain no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados al enterarse de los planes del rey, sin embargo no sabía qué clase medidas eran las que emprendería para evitar tal afrenta por parte de los que Loghain consideraba atentaban contra la "dignidad de su amado Ferelden"; pensó que la correspondencia de Cailan con la emperatriz la había dejado dolida y Anora sabía que él se convencería a sí mismo de que lo que tuviese que hacer para frenar la ruptura del matrimonio de su hija, sería para la felicidad de la reina. Tal vez hubo una pequeña parte de verdad en ello, pero de lo que ella estaba segura, era que su real motivación se relacionaba con no ver a los orlesianos poner de nuevo un sólo pie en Ferelden.

Debía admitir que fue ingenua al creer que llegaría a un acuerdo con Cailan por medio de la diplomacia, olvidó por completo que a diferencia de ella, Loghain era un hombre de armas antes que de palabras. Como hija que se enorgullecía de su progenitor, pensó que tenía la misma perspicacia e inteligencia que ella como para haber llevado la resolución que tomó de un modo más astuto. Anora debía admitir que sus acciones tan cuestionables en Ostagar no hicieron más que cavar su propia tumba, él buscó su perdición por sí mismo. Eso ella se lo repetía cada día antes de dormir, guardando en esas palabras la esperanza de que su padre y esposo no llegasen a atormentarla cada noche en sueños culpándola del trágico destino sufrido por ambos. Allí estaban otra vez, sus rostros llenos de dolor aparecieron en su mente repentinamente. Esta vez, era Loghain quien le hablaba.

\- "Anora ¿cómo permitiste esto? ¿Cómo pudiste estar de el lado de los guardas y apoyar al bastardo de Maric?"- ella quiso responder, pero estaba muda. Decirle que las cosas no eran como él pensaba, que debió confiar al menos una vez en su vida en ella cuando inesperadamente, algo la sobresaltó.

Para su sorpresa, abrió los ojos repentinamente. Se había quedado dormida por un breve tiempo y un movimiento brusco del carruaje la hizo despertar abruptamente. Escuchó a los sirvientes hablar entre ellos.

\- "¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?"- preguntó Anora desde el interior.

\- "Una disculpa Su Majestad, una de las ruedas del carruaje se atascó, pero no demoraremos en sacarla y seguir el camino. Le ruego que tenga un poco de paciencia".

Por los sonidos que escuchaba, resultaba notorio que estaban apurándose para solucionar el inconveniente lo antes posible. La reina sólo pudo dar un largo suspiro de fastidio. No era la primera ocasión en que ocurría ese tipo de atrasos, los caminos en general estaban en muy mal estado después de terminada La Plaga y, según los informes que su comitiva había recolectado, eran inseguros debido a que los mercenarios y bandidos se habían apropiado de la mayoría de ellos. Obviamente ese tipo de noticias bien podía haberlos recibido en Denerim y no tener que corroborar en persona el estado actual del reino, sin embargo fue por insistencia de sus mismos asesores que se vio presionada para visitar a los distintos bannorns para ver sus deficiencias y problemas de primera mano. Todo ello con el fin de mostrarse ante los nobles y sus súbditos como un símbolo para Ferelden y dar esperanzas renovadas a su gente. Y para ellos, no había mejor forma de hacerlo que la reina se mostrara confiada y radiante frente al pueblo.

Ese tipo de acciones populistas molestaban a Anora, debía admitir que al estar Cailan como símbolo ella sólo se limitaba a ocuparse de los asuntos verdaderamente importantes, pero ahora también tenía que involucrarse en esos pequeños detalles que detestaba y más siendo consciente de que su posición como reina podía pender de una cuerda si es que no lograba convencer a todos los nobles de que era digna de tal posición. Tales tareas, ella sabía bien que los mantendría contentos. De hecho una de sus primeros actos como reina fue darle el arlingo de Amaranthine a los guardas, era conveniente que el pueblo la viese como una gran benefactora de sus nuevos héroes y no había mejor idea que el darles un arlingo que venía arrastrando los problemas que a Howe no le importó solucionar.

Más allá de una buena intención, quiso dejar claro que si Alistair y esa chiquilla Cousland no podían hacerse cargo de un arlingo, serían menos capaces de enfrentar los problemas de un reino entero. Quería mostrar un punto, que no quedase duda de que ella siempre sería la mejor opción para Ferelden, pues sabía muy bien que no contaba con el apoyo de muchos nobles debido a su sangre plebeya.

Un ligero movimiento la hizo percatarse de que habían logrado sacar la rueda del carruaje y se pusieron de inmediato en marcha. La lluvia de esa mañana sólo empeoraba las condiciones de su obligada visita, por un instante creyó que sus consejeros no iban a pedirle que hiciera escala en ese lugar, pues por ella Amaranthine bien podía venirse abajo y eso serviría muy bien a sus propósitos, además de que tanto Alistair como Elissa ya habían dejado de serle útiles desde tiempo atrás, sin embargo una vez más le recordaron que no le era conveniente desgastar relaciones con esos dos, pues ahora con su reciente matrimonio muchos nobles pusieron su mirada nuevamente en Alistair al no dejar de considerarlo como el más viable aspirante al trono si es que algo llegase a ocurrirle a la reina.

Y ese tipo de murmuraciones y detalles, era algo que Anora se tomaba muy en serio. La sola existencia de Alistair siempre sería una amenaza, a pesar de que este le prometió hace tiempo no atentar en su contra, sin embargo ella tenía que ir con cuidado con aquellos que en secreto lo vieran todavía como legítimo heredero. Para su buena suerte, el medio hermano de su difunto marido no se encontraba en Amaranthine por el momento, había partido a Weisshaupt por deberes relacionados con los guardas. Ella sabía que el viaje hacia ese lugar podía estar lleno de peligros, deseaba que no regresara de tal travesía. Él se había convertido en la persona menos grata para Anora y su posición.

* * *

El agua helada no terminó de espabilar el cansado rostro de Elissa esa lluviosa mañana, lo enjuagó varias veces para verse lo más presentable posible. Desenredó su cabello ligeramente, no tenía tiempo de dejarlo perfecto como en otras ocasiones, y por ello lo trenzó tan rápido como le permitieron sus manos. Dio una mirada rápida al espejo y pensó que se veía hecha un desastre. Su día había comenzado mal en definitiva.

Esa mañana, su sueño se vio interrumpido por uno de los guardias quien tocó su puerta. Al atenderlo, este le avisó que la comitiva real se acercaba al alcázar. Elissa creyó que la visita de la reina estaba prevista para el mediodía, y al abrir su ventana se percató que efectivamente era el mediodía. Había dormido demasiado y a pesar de ello se sentía cansada. Se vistió apresuradamente, los nervios jugaban en su contra al sentir revuelto el estómago y recobró la compostura tan rápido como pudo, ese no era el día preciso para sentirse mal y que su cuerpo sintiera deseos de volver a la cama.

Como era de esperarse, Oghren y los demás ya la aguardaban en el gran salón así como el senescal Varel. Nathaniel le dio una mirada de extrañeza, Elissa no podía saber si era de decepción al ver a la actual líder de los guardas grises dormir demás cual princesa o de conmiseración por el pobre estado en el que se encontraba. Se disculpó por la demora y se dispusieron a salir al encuentro de la reina.

No tenía caso siquiera el excusarse con que jamás le había ocurrido algo como eso, el único que podía creerle era Oghren en todo caso, había sido culpa totalmente de ella semejante descuido. Después de todo, pensó seriamente en que la visita que debía hacer próximamente a Amaranthine sería necesario ir a ver a algún curandero, tal vez alguien podía tratar sus malestares y dejarla como nueva. No quería recurrir a Anders, lo mejor era no causar alboroto por su salud entre sus mismos compañeros. Tenía que resolver esto por su cuenta lo antes posible.

Apretando el paso, llegaron justo a tiempo para que las miradas de Anora y Elissa se cruzaran en el preciso momento en que la reina descendía de forma grácil del carruaje, siendo ayudada por sus siervos y custodiada por soldados y templarios.

\- "Maldición".- Escuchó soltar a Anders

\- "¿Todo bien Anders?"- preguntó ella en voz baja.

\- "Ya se enterará Comandante".- replicó el mago sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Elissa se extrañó por el repentino comportamiento de Anders, pero debía enfocar su atención en lo importante.

\- "Bienvenida Su Majestad, estuvimos esperando su visita con impaciencia". - saludó Elissa cordialmente al mismo tiempo en que la reverenciaba.

\- "¿En verdad? Si la hubiesen esperado con la impaciencia que asegura, debieron estar aquí antes de que saliera del carruaje. Tuve que esperar el momento exacto para salir cuando los vi aparecer con paso veloz".

Las mejillas de Elissa se encendieron de un rojo intenso ante eso, no tenía ninguna excusa por su retraso. Con otra reverencia, pidió sus más sinceras disculpas.

\- "Lamento nuestra demora, su Majestad. No fue mi intención ofenderla y..."

\- "Con eso es suficiente, sólo recuerde comportarse de acuerdo a quien sois realmente. Pareciera que adquirió malas costumbres después de que dejó Pináculo".- reprochó Anora.

Para Elissa, eso dolió. No dejó Pináculo porque quisiera hacerlo y de eso la reina estaba bien enterada, a sabiendas de que su padre estaba al tanto de las atrocidades cometidas por Howe. Sin embargo, ella no podía asegurar que Anora también estuviese enterada de eso. Lo mejor era dejar de lado esos pensamientos que no la llevarían a ninguna parte, se dispuso a invitarla a pasar, pues la lluvia no es algo que le agrade a una reina.

\- "¡Un momento, su Majestad!"- dijo sorprendida una de las templarios que acompañaban a Anora.

Elissa notó que el dedo de la mujer apuntaba directamente a Anders.

\- "¡La Capilla ha estado buscando a este hombre por meses! ¡Huyó del Círculo!"- gritó molesta la mujer.

En definitiva, ese día no pintaba nada bien para el prestigio de los guardas grises.

* * *

Después del pequeño altercado que tuvo con los templarios que acompañaban a la reina debido a Anders, Elissa pudo respirar en paz al lograr que no se llevaran al mago directo a la horca. Ahora él era parte de los guardas grises y ya la Capilla no tenía ningún tipo de poder sobre él y, aunque esa orden la acataron a regañadientes, los templarios desistieron de seguir hostigando a Anders. Este en verdad apreció el gran gesto que su Comandante tuvo para con él.

A pesar de las molestias resentidas en su cuerpo, Elissa pudo terminar con satisfacción todo lo agendado con la visita de la reina, así como le informó del estado actual del arlingo y prometerle que la mantendría al tando de los avances en los problemas de Amaranthine, el alcázar y los alrededores. La joven se mostró realmente interesada en hacerle notar a Anora que estaba comprometida en resolver lo que aquejaba a la región lo antes posible, sin embargo la reina no mostraba la misma disposición. Así que antes de que ella se adelantase en alguna petición a la corona, fue frenada al aclararle que Amaranthine debía salir adelante con los recursos que disponía.

Eso Elissa lo comprendía a la perfección, estaba sola para resolver lo que se le presentase. Ahora entendía a su padre cuando notaba su rostro preocupado por alguna cuestión referente a Pináculo. Ya sólo faltaba asistir a la cena en honor de la reina, y en esta ocasión no debía llegar tarde. Su semblante cansado así como sus molestias no cedían, pero tenía que dar esa noche su mejor cara.

Al ver a Oghren al menos sabía que ella no era la que peor se veía, el enano como de costumbre se decantaba más por beber incluso antes de que la cena estuviese servida. Cuando la reina entró en el salón, Elissa casi le da un golpe a Oghren para que se comportara e hiciera una reverencia.

\- "Esta noche se ve muy bella su Majestad".- comentó Elissa a manera de cumplido.

\- "Y usted desde esta mañana se ve terrible, guarda".- contestó la reina sin ningún tapujo.

Elissa quiso ignorar eso, pero ella misma sabía que no tenía idea de lo que le ocurría en esos días. Se dispusieron a tomar asiento y aunque la joven hubiese deseado ya no proseguir esa charla, al parecer Anora quería llevar el tema de conversación por ese rumbo.

\- "¿Puede ser que su mal semblante se deba a que la carga de regir este arlingo es demasiado para una mujer como usted?"- preguntó fijando su azul mirada en Elissa en espera de respuesta.

\- "Por supuesto que no, he sido criada para este tipo de encomiendas. Le aseguro que con el tiempo estará complacida de los progresos logrados en Amaranthine".- dijo la guarda buscando convencerla.

\- "Eso espero, de lo contrario no quiero imaginar qué tan decepcionadas estarán las personas que a pesar de todo creen en la capacidad de los dos guardas grises que acabaron con una Plaga. Al pueblo, debemos demostrarles todos los días nuestra valía. Un error que se cometa y es el fin de todo lo que has luchado, no importando si pusiste tu vida en esos logros. No sería la primera vez que la gente olvide el heroísmo de alguien".

Elissa intuía el rumbo de la conversación, el héroe a quien le dieron la espalda no era otro que Loghain, aunque la reina estaba ignorando deliberadamente las acciones que llevaron a su padre a caer ante los ojos del pueblo y de la nobleza.

\- "No tiene de qué inquietarse su majestad, lo que he logrado todavía no termina y mi lucha sigue en pie por la gente de Amaranthine. Un héroe muere cuando deja de preocuparse por los demás y decide enfocarse en sí mismo."

Ante esa respuesta, Anora se limitó a sonreír y beber un ligero sorbo de vino.


End file.
